1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a voice over internet protocol (VoIP) service, and more specifically, to a VoIP call setup progress indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Establishing VoIP calls, particularly international calls, may take a significant amount of time to go through the various signaling and media stream establishment stages. Delay between placement of the call and reception of the call is due to the various stages the call goes through from the originating network to the destination network. Call setup involves performing authentication, performing database searches, transferring or hopping between various networks and the like. In hopping networks, the originating network may have difficulty in negotiating call exchanges and the like, and may seem to be “stuck”, creating a delay in establishing the call. This delay can cause users to lose confidence in the VoIP system and, in some cases, to disengage calls because they are unsure of the progress of the call, i.e., whether the call setup has become stuck or the network has disengaged the call.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for providing a VoIP call setup progress indicator as feedback for a user.